immortal_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Radiance Farming
Hi I'm Snirfneblin and this is my guide on radiance farming for everyone! So you think you're rad do you? This is a guide explaining how people who just start the game can get some nice radiance numbers very easily and fairy quickly. I will start with the basics and go into more and more detail and depth as I progress. The basics. Basically you get radiance for ever second mob killed that is within 5 levels below you. Obviously you want to target weak mobs, and what are the weakest mobs? Level 1's! That's right, right from the start you can farm that radiance up and unlock new immortals, etc (I unlocked a new immortal every day just from free radiance farming). With the new challenges implemented, it's even easier! The levels you will farm up will be Caelwyn East (first zone) 1,2,3/5. (First three levels). Now, I've tried a few different Immortals, and I've found Priestess to be the quickest, and most efficient way to farm at the start. Why? Well I'll tell you: She has max range on attacks (she can attack 6sq's away from herself), and most importantly; she has an amazing buff (more into that soon). Now, you don't 'need' any equipment she'll do just fine by herself, but if your lucky enough to have some level 0 or 1 mythics then your in for a treat. So, you've got your priestess (I call mine Radder usually) and you've got your mythics (or not it doesn't really matter) and your in Caelwyn East 1/5. What do you do from here? Well it's simple really and I'll tell you what to do each step of the way: 1. Bless yourself and then move between the stone and tree. You should see a mob right away. Kill it and move on to the north. Go by the water and stones and you'll see another mob, kill him and proceed northwest. There are two mobs, kill them then head to the north to kill another, then back to the southeast. There is one there and another a bit to the northeast. After killing both of them, head south around the trees to kill another 1. Now you should see a challenge pop up (Kill the stone golem with more than 75% hp remaining). This part can get a bit tricky if you don't have any gear. If you have gear, then you know what your doing, just kill the golem then take the other two out and leave. If you don't have gear then you want to kite them around. Probably want to kill the first Twisted Human and then the Stone Golem and then the other Twisted Human. Once you do that, you get a bonus 5 rad from the challenge and you can exit the level. Ta-da! There is 10 1/2 Rad! 2. Spam through the story line (you don't need to read it!) and then level up. What you want to do is level up your abilities in this order: Bless, Damage, Attributes. (So when you can raise Bless, do it, when you can't do Damage, when can't do either do Attributes.) On to the next level: Caelwyn East 2/5. 3. Again Bless yourself and then follow the path. Kill the Twisted Human (TH from here on out!) and then continue curving around the trees (most of the time there is another TH right up the road, sometimes hes further up. Either way you'll be killing him. Between the trees and the water, there is a stronger TH (450hp ooooo). Take him out then continue along the road (or dirt path if you rather). Behind the rock at the end is a chest, open it. As you cross the pathway to the southeast, there will be three more TH's to kill and another chest by the rock at the top. After getting the chest, head south between the trees. You'll run into 3 TH's to kill and another chest to open at the bottom of there. Head to the west. There is another TH just as you come out of the 'forest' area, kill it and continue east. When you get near the rock there will be two TH's there wanting to die. After killing them continue to the east in the little alcove in the trees, there is another chest just begging to be shot open. After getting that chest, head down and around where 4 Stone Golems lie in wait. This part can get tough, but just remember to kite them and you'll be fine. There are also 3 chests up there, so make sure you open them up! After that, you've got the challenge which is a bonus 5 rad again! Ta-da! There is 13 Rad! For a total of 23 1/2 total rad! 4. Now when you exit the level and talk to your Elder, do these options: 2, 2 ( for more dmg) or 2, 3 (for a very slight increased chance of drops). I personally choose the 2, 3 because I like to get drops while I farm Radiance and 1 attribute point isn't really much at all). After that finish talking to him, get your levels and head into Caelwyn East 3/5. 5. This is totally optional. Caelwyn 3/5 is not required at all. I do it because it's easy and the challenge is a bonus 5 rad (along with the mobs in here). I wouldn't recommend this level to newer people or anyone without starting equipment as it takes to long to be worthwhile without gear. Because of this, I won't go into detail with the whole level, but I will say once you finish the challenge, just leave and spend your level, and then head back in to 2/5. (The reason you don't want to complete it is because you get more exp from the two horse guys than from TH's, and if you go into the dialog you get 200 source from the quest. Which is bad.) 6. Finally you've made it. You should have a decent amount of radiance if you went for level 3/5. If not then 23 rad is just fine to! Now what your going to do is farm 2/5. You'll figure out your own fast way, but the way I do it is I skip the 450hp TH, and I skip all of the Stone Golems. Once I killed everything else I just level swap and head back in. I used to farm 1/5 as well, but I've found 2/5 is quicker. You can do this until you reah level 7 (in source) which is: 1557 source. 7. Sell your items you don't want to keep. Transfer your equip/crystals/gold to your mule (or someone who helps you), delete this char, remake and redo step 1-6 :) Congrats you've earned around 67~ Radiance (if you do the 3/5 level challenge that is). Now for a disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if you farm just 1/5 over and over you can earn upwards of 70-80 Radiance. Which is more, but this takes a lot more time (about 5-10 minutes longer than my version when I tested it). You might find it better to just do that, or whatever. This is just how I do it, so take it or leave it. Thanks :)